Le paquebot de rêve
by Hella Slytherin
Summary: Univers Alternatif : Southampton, 10 avril 1912. Le paquebot de rêve, ainsi est surnommé le Titanic, s'apprête à lever l'encre pour une traversée inaugurale de l'Atlantique. A son bord se trouve Loki, un jeune aristocrate blasé ainsi que Tony, un jeune artiste qui parcoure le monde sa guise. C'est dans ce tragique naufrage qu'ils connaîtront les merveilles de l'amour. IronFrost


Bien le bonjour,

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction, presque un an après avoir posté les deux premiers chapitres de mes deux premières. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je suis assez lente pour écrire. En fait j'écris au grès de mes envies, j'ai essayé de m'astreindre à une certaine limite de temps mais cela coupe ma créativité.  
Du coup je ne sais pas quand je publierais un nouveau chapitre, maos soyez assuré que je finirais les trois ! A mon rythme.

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Univers Alternatif : Southampton, 10 avril 1912. Le paquebot de rêve, ainsi est surnommé le Titanic, s'apprête à lever l'encre pour une traversée inaugurale de l'Atlantique. A son bord se trouve Loki, un jeune aristocrate blasé ainsi que Tony, un jeune artiste qui parcoure le monde sa guise. C'est dans ce tragique naufrage qu'ils connaîtront les merveilles de l'amour.

Une idée de fanfic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, tout droit inspiré du film. Loki est un jeu aristocrate de la bourgeoisie Américaine, faisant partie d'une des plus grandes familles influentes du pays en terme d'investissement et d'argent. Il voyage avec sa mère Frigga ainsi que Fandral un ami de la famille que Loki déteste par-dessus tout. Loki prend donc ici la place de Rose.  
Tony est un jeu artiste et voyage depuis de nombreuses années avec son meilleur ami Steve. Tous deux orphelins américains, c'est grâce à une partie de poker qu'ils peuvent embarquer sur le Titanic pour enfin rentrer chez deux. Steve aspire à entrer dans l'armée et Tony espère peut-être se poser un jour ? Ouvrir une fabrique de jouer est un de ses rêves les plus chers.  
Tony prend donc la place de Jack.

 **Warnings :** Je me dois de donner quelques avertissements. L'histoire qui suit est une histoire entre deux hommes, donc homophobe passez votre chemin. De plus l'histoire comportera une scène de viol, ainsi que quelques scènes de sexe entre nos protagonistes. Le dialogue peut être cru de temps en temps.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à l'univers Marvel ainsi qu'à James Cameron pour l'inspiration de la trame scénaristique.

Veuillez m'excuser encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai toujours pas de bétalecteur et je suis un brin dyxlexique donc je fais avec ce que j'ai.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

10 avril 1912…voilà que je retournais enchaîné en Amérique. L'Angleterre m'avait offert ces instants de liberté qui m'avait tant manqué dans ma vie, toujours rythmée par le protocole, la virilité, la fierté de la famille, faire honneur…j'avais entendu ces mots tant de fois. C'est sûr que j'étais l'opposé de mon frère qui était resté chez nous. Père m'avait envoyé représenter la famille Odison pour les affaires, j'étais le plus doué en diplomatie, mon frère s'était plutôt la guerre, l'argent. La politique c'était mon affaire !  
J'avais découvert le monde et ses nouveaux plaisirs, l'Europe était belle et si différente de ce que j'avais connu jusqu'alors. Je me savais pas comme les autres, j'en avais eu la confirmation. Et dire que j'allais devoir bientôt me marier à cette pauvre gourde de Sygin, je ne pourrais pas supporter la vie maritale, c'était sûr. Ce serait un miracle si j'arrive à produire un héritier, pourtant il le faudrait bien. Non pas que j'étais un homme stérile mais j'avais un petit souci, un gros même pour mon époque, je n'aimais pas vraiment les femmes. Je m'en étais plus ou moins douté mais j'avais goûté les plaisirs interdits lors de mon voyage. Depuis j'étais devenu gourmand. Il faut dire que les gens comme moi, ça ne courait pas les rues mais nous étions plus nombreux que ce que l'Amérique puritaine pouvait penser !

Mais suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Loki, Loki Odison, cadet, mon frère Thor étant l'héritier. Je fais partie d'une grande famille d'aristocrate. Nous avons fait fortune il y a un peu plus d'une centaine d'année, lorsque nous avons immigrés de Finlande pour aller conquérir le Nouveau Monde. L'or nous a profité, nous étions aujourd'hui à la tête de plusieurs grandes entreprises minières, nous avons un peu plus d'une dizaine exploitation d'or. La dernière acquisition de mon père est une mine de fer, avec l'essor du train, il nous paraissait tout naturel d'investir dans l'avenir. J'étais parti proposé nos nouveaux produits à l'étranger, j'avais ramené avec moi de nouveaux contrats d'investisseurs, de quoi ravir pour une fois le vieux paternelle, enfin je l'espérais.  
Ma mère était venue avec moi, ne tenant pas à me laisser seul dans le grand monde. Pourtant je n'étais plus un enfant. Aujourd'hui était le jour de notre retour à la maison. Et plutôt que de prendre le Moritania habituel, nous allons voyager dans le plus prestigieux bateau jamais construit par l'homme, le Titanic. Rien que le nom déjà…assez hautain n'est-ce pas ? Le bateau était immense et les cabines des plus luxueuses. Nous devions effectuer la traversée de l'Atlantique en 6 jours, un record me semble-t-il ? Surtout pour un monstre pareil. D'après ce que nous avait vanté la RMS, le bateau était équipé des toutes dernières hélices à vapeur qui permettaient de propulser le navire à plus de 22 nœuds, impressionnant je dois le dire.

Des centaines de personnes étaient présentes sur le pont, des centaines d'autres se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur du paquebot de rêve. Trois classes en fonction du prix du billet nous répartissaient dans les différentes cabines. Il était évident que nous voyagerons en première. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un regard blasé sur le monde qui m'entourait, de richesse, d'étroitesse d'esprit et de luxe. Je n'étais pas heureux, j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas à ma place ici, la condition des petites classes qui vivaient dans la misère me préoccupait, pendant que nous nous torchions avec de l'or.

Sortant de la voiture je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer en observant la foule environnante qui se pressait autours de nous comme des insectes. J'étais un peu agoraphobe, tout cet environnement ne cessait de m'angoisser, cela me renvoyer à ma propre condition, j'étais si entouré et pourtant tellement seul.

 **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ce tapage, il n'a pas l'air plus grand que le moritania »**

J'étais obligé de faire des remarques acerbes et critiques sur tous ce qui m'entouraient. C'était ma manière à moi de me révolter contre le monde. Fandral, un ami de mon frère que je n'appréciais pas mais qui ne cessait de me tourner autours comme une mouche nous avait accompagné. Un petit avorton, riche ami de la famille qui étalait sa réussite à tout va, flirtant et draguant au passage tous ce qu'il pouvait saisir à sa portée, n'ayant aucun respect pour l'humanité tant que cela lui conférait ce qu'il convoitait. Un personnage que je ne pouvais supporter. Vil, manipulateur, bien que froidement beau.

 **« Vous pouvez être blasé par beaucoup de chose Loki, mais pas par le Titanic. Il est 30 mètres plus long que le Moritania. Et beaucoup plus luxueux.**  
 **Votre fils est beaucoup trop difficile à impressionner Frigga »**

Et tout ceci est donc encore une fois une question de taille n'est-ce pas ? Voilà le complexe de l'homme de nous jours, que je pouvais le détestais lui et sa manière d'être. D'autant plus que ma mère ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, il l'a charmé, elle le trouvait d'agréable compagnie et je n'avais pas le choix que de supporter ces petites remarques stupides. Père s'était encore une fois servi de moi, je devais lui tenir compagnie, lui faire découvrir l'Europe, me présenter sa compagnie pour nous faire bien voir de la Haute Société et faire ce qu'il désirait faire avec moi, il avait été très clair à ce sujet. Son père allait investir de grosses sommes dans l'exploitation familiale. J'étais vendu par ma propre famille comme une vulgaire prostituée, voilà à quoi je servais. Et c'est bien sûr mon cher Thor qui récolterait tous les lauriers quand l'affaire serait conclu. Qui se souciait du cadet Loki à la langue bien trop pendu et aux idées trop visionnaires pour la famille. Je leur faisais honte, je le savais, je me souciais de causes désespérées, je voulais profiter de ma condition pour aider ceux dans le besoin, je me fichais du protocole, je faisais ce qui me plaisait, peu importe les conséquences.

 **« Alors voilà dont le paquebot que l'on dit insubmersible »**

 **« Il est insubmersible Frigga, Dieu lui-même ne pourrait pas couler ce paquebot. »**

 **« Madame, Loki, il faut y aller, venez ».**

Voilà qu'il se comportait en maître maintenant, c'était lui l'invité ici, pas moi et pas ma mère.  
C'était le paquebot de rêve, pour tous les autres. Pour moi c'était un égrier qui me ramenait enchaîné en Amérique. Extérieurement j'étais tout ce que devais être un jeune homme bien élevé, intérieurement je hurlais.

* * *

A quelques centaines de mètre de là se jouer une toute autre scène. Tony était un jeune artiste qui parcourait le monde sans le sous, vivant d'amour et d'eau fraiche, de ses quelques dessins de grande qualité qu'il vendait pour quelques bouchers de pain. Mais il y a une chose dont il était fier, c'était sa liberté qu'il ne vendrait pour rien au monde. L'argent l'importait peu, il était débrouillard et s'en était toujours sorti avec peu de choses en poche. Peut-être était-ce aussi grâce à son fidèle amie Steve, un irlandais qui l'accompagnait toujours dans toutes ses aventures. Steve était beaucoup plus posé que son ami, il était aussi un artiste mais était plus terre à terre. Il se débrouillait toujours pour trouver un job histoire de leurs ramener de quoi manger quand les temps étaient durs. Mines, industries, bâtiments, tout lui allait tant que c'était pour veiller sur Tony, il fallait bien qu'un des deux est la tête sur les épaules. Il ne fallait pas en demander autant à ce vil effronté. Ils étaient comme frères, orphelin tous les deux, s'étant connu dans un orphelinat de New York. Ils avaient fui ensemble l'Amérique il y a tellement longtemps, rêvant de terres de libertés. Ils avaient parcouru l'Europe ensemble : Rome, Paris, Londres, Berlin, toutes les grandes villes y étaient passés. Ils avaient vu tellement de choses, côtoyant la misère humaine au plus près. Tout ceci avait contribué à renforcer l'idée de Steve de s'engager dans l'armée une fois rentré au pays. Il voulait être utile pour l'Amérique, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.  
Tony lui n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire…qui sait peut-être ouvrir une fabrique de jouet ? Il était très doué aussi pour inventer toutes sortes de choses, dès que ça touchait aux mécanismes récents.

Mais comment rentrer ? Et bien Tony leurs avait encore dégoté une idée. Le poker, Tony était un jeune homme très joueur et comptait beaucoup sur sa chance légendaire. Ils avaient parié toutes leurs économies sur un coup du hasard pour enfin rentrer chez eux. Steve était stressé, il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas encore laissé emporter dans une des combines foireuses de son meilleur ami. Il le savait un peu trop confiant parfois.  
Il regarda sa main, rien…décidément le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne fallait plus compter que sur Tony. Un de leur adversaire se coucha aussi. Cela se jouait entre Tony et cet irlandais. Deux places pour le Titanic, voilà la récompense. Voyager sur le paquebot le plus luxueux jamais construit au monde.  
L'irlandais sorti un brelan de valets, cela n'annonçait mal. Mais Tony eu encore une fois une main chanceuse, Steve se demandait toujours d'où lui venait sa bonne étoile, un carré d'as, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Pourtant il ne leurs restait plus qu'une dizaine de minute pour rejoindre leurs passe-droit pour l'Amérique.  
Le baluchon sur l'épaule, nos deux compares s'élancèrent dans une course effrénée. Bousculant au passage, manquant de s'écraser contre une voiture, ils eurent de la chance, au même moment où un pont mobile était en train de se faire enlever, ils s'y engouffrèrent à toute allure.

 **« ATTENDEZ, attendez, nous sommes des passagers, attendez »**

Un officier regarda d'un mauvais œil leurs deux billets ainsi que leurs allures.

 **« Vous êtes passés à la visite médicale obligatoire ?»**  
 **« Bien sûr, répondit l'effronté Tony. De toute façon nous sommes américains, hein Steve ?»**

L'officier les regarda et Steve confirma d'un regard, soupirant de mécontentement de la façon dont se passait encore une fois les choses avec Tony…rien n'était jamais simple avec lui.  
Heureusement, la chance légendaire encore une fois de leurs côtés, les deux amis purent entrer, surement dû au flegme de l'officier qui ne voulait pas argumenter pendant quelques minutes, perdant ainsi de son temps précieux.  
Tony ne put s'empêcher de dévisager les alentours, l'intérieur du navire était tout simplement époustouflant. L'odeur du bois neuf enivrait l'atmosphère, les planches semblaient fraichement polies, les couleurs des peintures étaient éclatantes, et que dire de la moquette moelleuse qu'ils avaient sous les pieds. Steve se demandait même s'il ne dormirait pas mieux ici à même le sol qu'en troisième classe.

Il se dirigèrent à grand pas vers leurs cabines, 16, c'était ce qu'il y avait noté sur les billets que Tony avait toujours à la main. Ils durent marcher au moins sur un kilomètre de galeries, s'enfonçant toujours plus bas, se demandant s'ils n'allaient pas atteindre le centre de la terre. Enfin ils y arrivèrent, une cabine pour quatre personnes, deux lit étaient déjà occupés, surement des irlandais au vu du dialecte. Ils étaient plutôt surpris de voir Steve et Tony plutôt que les deux personnes qu'ils attendaient à la base.

* * *

Je me suis vite réfugié dans notre suite luxueuse, il était vrai que c'était agréable d'avoir autant d'espace, pour un peu je me serais cru dans un manoir et non dans un paquebot. Une promenade privatisée nous avait même était allouée. C'était insensé !  
J'étais en train de faire déballer mes tableaux quand Fandral pointa le bout de son nez. Je l'ignorais superbement, détaillant les nouvelles œuvres que j'avais acheté. J'étais un passionné d'art en tout genre et j'aimais particulièrement ce qui était novateur. Je voulais du visionnaire, je n'aimais pas le déjà vu. L'originalité, cela correspondait plutôt bien à ce que j'étais. J'étais persuadé qu'un jour ces peintres seraient célèbres, Picasso, Monet…Et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime à défendre les causes désespérées. J'ai l'esprit de contradiction parait-il.

 **« Encore en train de regarder ces horreurs »**

Je ne tournais même pas la tête vers lui, ignorant superbement ses remarques stupides. Il n'en valait pas la peine et je risquais de faillir une fois de plus à la promesse que j'avais faite à père. Cet homme ne cessait de me dévisageait, me lorgnant de tout mon long, son attitude me dégoutait, d'autant plus sachant ce qu'il allait attendre de moi…comment pouvait-on vendre son fils ? Rien que de penser à ses mains sur mon corps j'eus envie de vomir. Pourtant il était plutôt beau garçon, physiquement il avait tout pour me plaire, c'est son attitude de domination constante de son petit monde qui me faisait horreur, son manque de respect flagrant, dieu sait comme il me traiterait quand la nuit tomberait. En Angleterre j'avais réussi à l'éviter, mais ici dans l'étroitesse de ce grand paquebot et de cette suite de luxe, ça me paraissait compliqué d'avance de reculer le moment fatidique où je passerais dans son lit.

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement, Frigga étant venu nous chercher. J'avais revêtu un de mes plus beaux costumes pour l'occasion, le premier diner était toujours important, c'était un peu la présentation aux yeux des autres aristocrates et il fallait à tout prix montrer sa supériorité dynastique.  
Le docteur Banner était ce que ma mère appelait un nouveau riche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder de haut. Cet homme, veuf récemment, me paraissait des plus sympathiques, affirmant ses idées face au monde, ne se souciant pas forcément du regard des autres et étant surtout un des hommes les plus intègre et juste de ce bateau. Il avait fait fortune en découvrant un médicament révolutionnaire qui aiderait les malades traités au rayon X, une technologie récente. Un des rares personnes à laquelle je souriais et offrait parfois ma compagnie. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.  
Nous nous installâmes tous et les convives écoutaient avec attention Alexander Pierce, le constructeur même de ce bateau ainsi que son architecte, Nick Fury.

 **« C'est le plus grand objet jamais construit par la main de l'homme de toute l'histoire et notre constructeur Monsieur Fury l'a construit de la quille jusqu'à la poupe. »**

 **« C'est peut-être moi qui l'ai construit mais l'idée vient de Monsieur Pierce. Il a imaginé un vapeur si grand en taille, si luxueux dans l'équipement que sa suprématie ne saurait être remis en question. Et le voilà, ancré dans la réalité »**

Leurs discours fumant à s'envoyer des roses m'indifféraient au plus haut point. Je m'ennuyais ferme et pour passer le temps je profitais des quelques bouffées d'une cigarette que je venais d'allumer.

 **« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça Loki »**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner mon regard vers ma mère, expirant ma fumée directement à son visage, personne ne me dicte ce que je dois faire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Je n'étais pas une femme que je sache, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'on me traitait ainsi. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple pour mon père, il aurait pu me marier à qui bon lui semblait afin de faire fructifier les affaires familiales. J'aurais été d'autant plus un prix de tombola.

 **« Bien sûr qu'il le sait »**

Je me retournais vivement vers Fandral qui avait l'audace d'écraser ma cigarette encore rougeoyante dans le cendrier posé devant mes yeux. Je lui jetais un regard noir, serrant les poings pour m'éviter de lui en collait une, me forçant à lui fournir un sourire crispé. Je ne pouvais absolument rien dire en public, le contrat que devait signer son père avec le mien en dépendait et ce petit con le savait très bien, il en jouait. Mais je ne me laisserais pas si faire que ça dans la sphère privée. Je trouverais moi aussi de quoi le faire tomber, et je le tiendrais enfin sous ma coupe. Je n'allais pas demeurer la petite victime à bord de ce bateau.

 **« Nous prendrons tous les deux de l'agneau, saignant, avec très peu de sauce à la menthe.**  
 **Vous aimez l'agneau Loki ? »**

Voilà qu'il me faisait passer pour sa femme maintenant, quelle honte cuisante j'étais en train d'essuyer devant les autres convives de la tablée.  
Heureusement Banner me fit l'extrême joie de répliquer.

 **« Vous devriez lui couper sa viande tant que vous y êtes Fandral. Et qui a pensé à l'appeler le Titanic ? C'est vous Alexander ? »**

 **« C'est tout à fait exact Bruce, je voulais faire passer l'idée de grande taille. La taille signifie la stabilité, le luxe et par-dessus tout la force. »**

S'en était trop pour moi de leurs vaines paroles.

 **« Vous connaissez le docteur Freud Monsieur Pierce ? Ces idées sur la préoccupation des hommes au sujet de la taille pourraient certainement vous intéresser. »**

Je fis rire Fury et Banner en tout cas. Pierce semblait des plus choqué, ainsi que ma mère et Fandral. Je jubilais intérieurement, je les avais mis dans le plus grand embarras, une chose dont j'étais passé maître désormais.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »**

 **« Excusez-moi »**

Je ne pouvais rester une minute de plus ici, j'avais plus que besoin de prendre l'air ou bien j'allais hurler. Je me levais soudainement de table, échappant ainsi durant quelques minutes au protocole et aux règles strictes de notre monde.

 **« Je vous fais mes excuses » s'exclama Frigga, soudainement très gênée par l'attitude que j'avais eus. Heureusement que Odin n'était pas là lui-même, j'aurais pris une sacré raclée.  
**

 **« C'est de la dynamique Fandral, il me semble que votre ami est dur à manier. »**

Leurs paroles ne m'arrivèrent enfin plus à l'oreille alors que je franchissais les portes menant au pont. Le bruit des vagues était un enchantement et surtout très reposant, je m'accoudais à la barrière, observant le flottement du paquebot, me laissant bercer par le coucher de soleil, oubliant l'espace d'un instant ma condition et surtout qui j'étais. Mon regard revînt quelques instants plus tard vers les nombreux passagers qui foulaient les planches du navire. Je les enviais, leurs enthousiastes présents sur leurs visages, leurs mines joyeuses, leurs rires francs. J'étais jaloux et terriblement seul ici. Un groupe d'homme riant à grand éclat attira mon attention. Un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge en particulier. Son visage était des plus éclatants, et que dire de son sourire qui me fit chavirer le cœur lorsque nos regards se croisèrent durant un millième de secondes. Il semblait être de la troisième classe mais il avait ce petit quelque chose en plus que les autres n'avaient pas. Cet homme semblait important, ou le serait dans l'avenir en tout cas, je le sentais.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Le prochain posera la rencontre entre Loki et Tony.  
A bientôt !


End file.
